


Quiet Red Riding Hood

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Angela doesn't speak much but the boys in her life understand her.
Relationships: Angela Baker/Paul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Payphone13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payphone13/gifts).



Angela wasn't the most social person by any means. Ricky and Paul were lucky if they could get full sentences out of her on a good day. On a bad day they would get just one word answers from her.

Paul was so thankful for Ricky because he normally can figure out what she's after. It's mostly some snacks or a movie to be put on. "You can talk to us,Angela. It's just us here. If Paul laughs at you, I'll slug him until he says he's sorry!" Ricky ruffled her hair.

Paul made an offended face at that as he bent down to where Angela was sitting. "I'd never laugh at you. You're a little princess and I should rather turn into a frog before hurting your feelings"

Angela rubbed her eyes and smiled "Ribbit. Ribbit. Paul is a frog!" She giggled and gave a small smile. "Ricky's a rat" she was laughing up a storm. 

Ricky laughed and ruffled her hair "So the first time you open your mouth all day it's to insult me. I am simply hurt" He started to fake cry "You and Paul are so mean to poor little me!" He made a dramatic pose. "I'm a low life compared to Queen Angela"

Paul chuckled and held onto Angela as the girl yawned. "At least you know your place,Richard. We praise Queen Angela in this household." He picked her up and laid on the couch.

Angela stretched in Paul's arms "Night. Goodnight" She said in a soft voice before closing her eyes "I'm a bit sleepy" She started to fuss angrily before being covered up with blankets.

Ricky took a few pictures before putting on some random cartoon to have in the background. "Night Queen Bee. Tomorrow we'll do something real fun" he kissed her head and kissed Paul softly. "My sweet little frogs"


	2. Slasher's first Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌲🌲 Angela gets presents and love as she deserves

Ricky was the most festive out of anyone in the house which was a little shocking but Angela didn’t really like the idea of Santa and in all honesty he sort of frightened her from what she'd seen at the mall. Paul just liked all the christmas specials and being able to spoil Angela. 

Paul quickly made some breakfast because as much as he loved Ricky there was no way in hell that he was letting him near a stove. He started to hear soft footsteps behind him which made him a little nervous until he spotted Angela right behind him. “Oh hello there,Angel Cake! You made me a little nervous but now I know it’s just you!”

Angela rubbed her eyes “Smell Good Food. Eggs!” She whispered slightly and sighed softly. “Breakfast?” She asked as she snuggled into Paul’s side “Can I help? Ricky lets me help!” She pouted “I’ll be really careful!” She suckled her thumb. 

Paul smiled and gasped “I got a ton of words from you! That’s so nice to hear! Pretty little voice you got there” He cheerfully smiled and cooed at her. “You can help me as long as you promise to be careful” 

Ricky came downstairs with a soft groan “Who let the fun happen without me? I see you two are working hard as i’m hardly working” He smirked widely and sat at the table. “I’d help but I think Angela would bite me for taking her job from her!” He was always full of energy no matter what hour of the day it is unlike his boyfriend who was always groggy in the morning and Angela was just sleepy or a mess of energy it depended on the day. 

Paul hummed and rolled his eyes "Wanna help Angela open her presents?" He asked softly. "We bought a lot for her. none for Ricky" He made a face at his boyfriend and smirked "Come here,Angel Cake!" 

Ricky gasped and held onto Angela "I swear one day he's gonna run off with you and leave little old me all alone. I just know that's his plan-" 

The rest of the day was spent playing with her new fake princess kitchen as well as watching holiday specials until Angela had enough and wanted a nap. 


End file.
